User talk:Anzacian Minister
Hello, Today His Majesty King Daniel has declined any chance of a Misthasain Invasion. In the last few weeks Camuria has helped Anzacia in its troubles and we have put aside the sum of £1000 to repay half of the loan from Camuria to the Kingdom of Anzacia in November of 2008. The King requests a new alliance between Anzacia and Camuria can be forged and the old Camurian Embassy that was abandoned can maybe now be reasumed as the official embassy. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia Civil Unrest As His Royal Highness King Daniel's official representative in the Kingdom of Anzacia I must express Anzacia's situation to the micronational comunity. On the 17 December 2008 a rebellion broke out on the mainland due to the heavy tax rate in Anzacia, and the peoples are worried about the King, as he don't live here or visit very often the people want him to move here perminantly. Official documentation was released by the Minister of the Excheqour and it reports Anzacia's finances and treasury has dropped massivly since the King's acent to power. In the survey carried out in July of 2008 it showed that the treasury had a sum equivilant to £1,946 and now in December of 2008 the treasury only holds £893. The situation is out of hand and the Kingis trying his best to help, but has recently gone into talks with Ian II of Camuria on another loan, or an agreement of assuming power until the crisis is over. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia The Second Misthasian War At 16:00pm 19 December 2008, King Daniel of Anzacia ended talks with King Ian II of Camuria, tring to negotiate another loan for Anzacia. King Ian II refused to giv another loan as the outstannding bill of £2000. King Ian II offered that only half needs to be paid by the deadline, but King Daniel decided not to negotiate. Only one hour later at 17:00pm, Grenwich meantime King Daniel declared a state of war with the Kingdom of Camuria and her oversea's territories, less that 15 minutes later a small platoon crossed the border into Misthasaia, from Aintree, Liverpool. Two of the 1st Platoon of the Royal Camurian Army ad King's own Misthasian Guards held up the beseigers for nearly 5 minutes, until falling back to North Perisma and taking positions in the River Richiov. King Daniel is personally commanding the assault and with only a limited supply of money the King reported that Anzacian forces must have a quick victory, or be eliminated. Camurian forces are expected to swell and over power and out gun Anzacia soon, as they control the road and water links to Misthasia. A force of 14 men have been sent to Misthasia for the take over, with an expected 32 on the Camurian side. My accounts have lead to believe that Anzacia shall be sadly defeted, as this rather idiotic manouver has put Anzacia on the firing line for one of the Largest Micronational armies. With our element of suprise gone, we have no more tricks up our sleves and I expect the war to be lost by the end of December 2008. Due to the amount of hatrid in Camuraia and the Union of Micronational Allies for King Daniel, it is expected that anyone who co-operates with him shall be frowned upon and not recognised by any U.M.A nationas, or client nations. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia ''Report from the front 20 December 2008'' Soon after I posted the main post above, I got a report by King Daniel from the front, that the force has came to halt, due to Camurian forces that have dug in along the River Richiov. A small set of burrows are under construction for the Anzacian force. King Daniel has set up his Head Quaters just behind the buffer zone and hasn't been able to see the battle, due the Camurian smoke bombs. Anzacia has a small arsanal of rockets baught from Camuria in July 2008 and is not expected to use them until dier need. The line isn't expected to move and King Daniel has taken up a trnch warfare strategy from world war 1 and try to capture the bridges of the River Richiov to access North Perisma Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia ''Report from the front 21 December 2008'' Today no progress was made in Misthasia and King Daniel has prepared a full on assault on the River Richov. In the camp in the 3rd tent, a small amount of smoke bombs are being created and a new consiment of balbering guns have arived to eqip the men. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia ''Report from the front 23 December 2008'' A report was not filed yesterday, as no progress was made on the front. Today, King Daniel decided to launch a new offencive in Misthasia, the main point of the offencive is to capture the two bridges crossing the River Richiov. The main bulk of the army is planning on the first assault on 25 December 2008 and try to recapture the East bridge to transport troops over and cut off the bulk of Camurian forces. On mainland Anzacia Lord Von Dyke, the leader of the Kinshar has lead a revolt and stormed the Citidul. The assault ended after 4 hours and the Kinshar retreated to the Polskan mainland. Lord Von Dyke declared the start of the new Civil war. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia ''Report from the front 24 December 2008'' Today, King Daniel personally lead a campaign to capture the West bridge over the Richiov. We have no idea how the Camurians knew this, we expect they had been listening on the same radio frequency and all of the 2nd Army was pushed back. King Daniel was captured and the rest of the 2nd Army desperced and we have had no contact since we saw them fleeing out of Misthasia over 4 hours ago. King Daniel had stated if anything was to happen to him, never surrender, and his younger sister, Princess Megan shall take control as Princess Regent. Another report is expected to be filed today on the progress in Misthasia. Roger McLeod, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Anzacia